


烛烬

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Relationships: Austria/Male Hungary (Hetalia)





	烛烬

“我见过和平，见过战争，见过贫困，见过荣华，见过你的胆怯和我的傲慢，见过战斗与谈判。但是在生命的深处，我们所有行为的意义，可能还是这种......纠葛——纠葛或激情，随你怎么叫它。”*

刺眼的金线透过交织盘错的铁格窗投射进来，圣坛上铺着刚刚浆洗好的、饰有蕾丝花边的雪白桌布，两团微弱的火焰无声地燃烧。我们伫立在白金色的长帘边轻翻书页，杯中斟着昨夜庄园的过客所留下的酸涩的弥撒酒。仅有我们两人的肃穆祷告中，破碎的地图被时间不可操控的手掌与两个日渐苍老的人疯狂地扭转着。那么，埃德尔斯坦，我该如何向你启齿，以我的本能，并不打算在空无一人的庄园里，在黎明后半小时忽明忽暗的晨光中将我们所经历的一切用寥寥几语重塑？我拉上厚重的胡桃木门栓，在葡萄酒架的晃动发出咯吱一声中，再次沉思。自军校毕业后，我不曾回到这个庄园。此时我们面对的不再是集合时的鼓点与号角，不再是长廊尽头俯视着来往人群的圣象与高悬在墙上的壁画里孤独、无助的羔羊。我们一切激情与纷争的源头早已化作克鲁姆洛夫的坟墓与沃尔塔瓦河飘荡的、空气间的骨灰与血。

他转过身，用一只手抚平下摆上褪色的金穗，背对着我，往窗台的的方向探身，似乎想要确认什么，又像是在找回什么。我用指尖敲打着桌面，清脆地叩响着一幕幕被烧毁的日记本上留下的印记。远离维也纳的市中心，窗外白色磨坊前的钟楼、广场与喷泉池、光线昏暗的拱券式老屋皆在蒸汽与轰鸣声中苏醒，与我服役的日子里并无异。那时燥热的空气所织就的隐形的平衡却一直压制在当权者手边令人麻木的喧嚣中。三十年前，正是于这个充斥着无稽的骚动的地方，那个维也纳小贵族钻出四轮马车的帘布，身边的仆从卸下一排镶着金铜色边缘的的皮革箱，从礼堂行经此地的我颇有些兴趣地望着他轻推自己的镜架，手执着硕大的提琴盒朝我的方向走来。

礼堂里、隔墙旁形形色色的面孔带着各自的口音交流着，把艳羡、鄙夷和荣辱藏在面容后方，无论是曾住在摩拉维亚的大官邸和蒂罗尔城堡，亦或是来自格拉本街区百叶窗紧闭的宫殿和米什科尔茨的乡村，他们都会教导我们忘却冗杂的长短音和家姓、封号与头衔，如同那些放进存衣处的柔软精致的中产阶级服装。布拉格城郊男孩苍白的面颊，乌克兰人眼中数种民族与斯拉夫后裔相撞的浅蓝......我只能做个平静而理性的观察者，剩下的一切就交给钉进红色砖墙的规章制度来仲裁。名望、金钱是无稽之谈，远不如对错重要，这是训诫；但没有什么能打破偏见制造的隔阂，这是铁律。而埃德尔斯坦呢？在人们的唇齿间充满着敬重与分量的姓名，他穿修长的燕尾服和带有褶皱的衬衫，啜饮最贵重的苦艾酒，从厚重的镜片下肃穆地扫视我的脸庞，所言的音乐、礼教与诗歌，仿佛试图潜移默化地改变我此刻所相信的事物。而我并不是他隐秘的追随者，他公开讨伐我，因为我并不愿服从他带走的原本应属于我的称赞，就好像我间或看不惯他矜持而刻板的压迫感。

而那样的环境，那个不可名状的炸弹内核，将我们熔铸在一起，我们成为朋友，举行了粗劣的结拜仪式。我妥协、他顺从；我们看到了自己的影子，也看到了自己能从对方身上获取的东西，澄澈如明镜。他偏爱音乐厅，而我不愿舍弃枪弹，我们寻求折中。台上，人们慷慨陈词，剧烈叫喊，又倒在剑锋之下，哗然中，我们噤声。我们登上清晨的马车赶往加利西亚，趁着马术学校没有被蜂拥而至的年轻人填满。我时常带他光顾那个市中心有些许潮湿的霉味的小酒馆，他厌恶嘈杂与喧嚣，但终究抵不过看到我在有些上头后说出“我保证以后可以保护你”的样子给他带来的满足（或许这只是我的解读）......所谓陈年旧事，正是所有我投入意志力去终结的画卷和乐章，我敢肯定，笨拙的回忆中，手足无措使我遗漏了一些细节，但，瞧，我的双手曾在这琴谱与三角架间颇为僵硬地挪动着，而他站在一侧指点。所带的挑剔被彬彬有礼的悠闲与沉稳压制着，迟迟没有显露，仿佛忍受笨拙的降调赋格是一种生活与礼节上的义务，而剥离此刻来看，我也并不苟同——他所感同身受的、投入的乐章，在他的指尖上攀缘，当他将剑刃拔出皮带一边的款鞘时，我能仔细端详那些痕迹，让他在这里成为了某种高贵的异类；而我，却将规整的乐章化为激烈的暴动，掀动着厚重的绸缎窗帘的、唯有尾音才能招架住的力量。

我洞若观火，我们的父辈会轻而易举地将他们所重视和觊觎的名誉放在枪托与札记里交予我们，在这一点上我与埃德尔斯坦不尽相同。名誉几乎与姓氏一样，不可多得、不可摆脱地主宰着我父亲生活中的方方面面，在军队，在议会，只要他所履行的比前辈更为显赫，他便会拾起对暌违已久的权利的漠视，间歇性地，他也会劝我这样想。而孜孜不倦地追求这一切后，我剩下什么？风蚀残年者的将军头衔、三色绸缎簇拥的褪色勋章、亡故的爱人坟墓前攀行的藤蔓与枯草，恣意地掩盖被浸洗过无数遍的哭诉。但那又有何益呢。二十年前那场婚礼，于我和埃德尔斯坦来说皆是最大的谎言。当需要描绘身着白衫与头纱的佩特拉·帕契克娃，那个活泼、灵动而独立的布拉格女人，我们的笔力与键法无一例外地难以收敛。于我与一柱烟草为伴的功夫，埃德尔斯坦结识了她，他们跳了两曲华尔兹。这段关系开始，她将我们视为兄长，而敬重化为激情，将三角水晶结构从一端打破，我不甘继续躺在浓重、滚烫的热雾中，于地下酒窖中捅破了隐形的纱。三人的餐桌仍在持续，落地窗扇透过薄薄的纱帘虚掩着，晚风穿行。而埃德尔斯坦与我缄默不语，只因我们笃定身边的“绅士”拥有着庞大的占有欲，究竟是出于真爱的火还是嫉妒的烈焰？

“你终于讲到这部分了。”罗德里赫不再靠近窗户，转过身来，几乎没有对二十年前的记忆残片透过桌角的经文与雕塑飞速席卷而来所带走的巨大能量产生抵触和退缩。我们几乎都在故事的边缘试探着，那个正卧在六尺之下的女人又是如何对待自己的真心，我们也我无从得知。她与埃德尔斯坦共舞，与我在地下室许下婚约，但她最终将与那个普雷斯堡青年的婚礼请柬搁在我们面前时，我们互相怀疑正是对方将我们拉进了这个巨大的骗局。埃德尔斯坦拿出比以往更强大、更坚不可摧的镇定直视我的眼球，刺痛感席卷而来，缓慢地摸索着、找寻着某段遗落的情愫，阴郁而激烈地触摸着、延伸着。

她没有爱过你，他摇头；她也没有爱过你，我低语。我们多年的隔阂中，将一切都归咎于对方的愚蠢苛责和自负的谩骂，因为我们再也找不回昔日的平衡感。我所获悉的最后音讯即是那个普雷斯堡人（那时应该称作布拉迪斯拉发）冲进烈焰，躺在了革命队伍的血泊中，她来信了。我将莎草纸来回翻动，试图捕捉隐隐泛起的恐慌，而我所看到的只有并不委婉的坚定与不甘，甚至还有些许独断和愠怒，透过斑驳的暗黄色倒影投射在眼前。伊斯特，她说，我一直敬你为兄长，我爱你，我无法离开你，但请听好，我们之所以战栗，是因为我们站在悬崖边缘无人接应，滚烫的熔岩流过其下，我们却只能闭眼等待，要么等裂谷缝合，要么一同跳跃、下坠。那是罗德里赫所厌恶的，深入骨髓的反抗和危机感。待她料理完亡夫的后事，他试图让我再相信属于我们三人的关系仍如同这个国家一样坚不可摧，直到发现她临死前的梦呓竟一直是我的名字，一声又一声，脆弱却坚韧，我将手放在她的胸口，感受呼吸的潮水逐渐褪去，携卷与之一同消饵的悲情。

断裂的关系、破碎的故事被拾起后，我们再一次陷入了沉默。他漫不经心地抖动着手腕，将窄长的日记本投进壁炉内饥渴地将牺牲品捕获的余烬里，摇曳的火苗一侧被厚重的烟雾包围，象牙白的纸页被强大的力量拉扯、撕碎，将字迹在刹那间变成阴沉的黑色，又抹去。我驻足，望着封印过的腊片化为乳白色的汁水淌过灼烧的岩块，仿佛不带怜惜地吞噬着某个附带着象征忠诚的痕迹的战利品。我们曾经的秩序也同其一并埋没了，这是我唯一所能想到的。

·致敬马洛伊·山多尔《烛烬》，首段为摘录。  
·有关时间线，为1888、1898与1918年三个时间节点，有特殊含义。


End file.
